


Party Night

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Language, Lemon, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: A shiver went down your spine at the thought of being in bed with him again. There was no denying the physical attraction and the chemistry. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Kudos: 3





	Party Night

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while. I’ve been struggling to find my motivation to write again, and looking at old stories was difficult too. I’m slowly getting back into everything again, and will do my best to resume posting and writing as I was doing before! 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Party Night**

You were working on music in the studio when your phone rang. As always when you were writing music, you were irritated to be disturbed and picked up the phone with a barked “What?”.

“Gee, -Y/N-! Relax,” came the familiar voice of Duo, your guitarist. “It’s only me.”

“Hi Duo,” you said, while forcing your shoulders to relax.

“How is the writing process going?” he asked cheerfully.

“Okay, I guess. I’ve written quite a few songs, but don’t know which ones to pick for my album,” you said. You leaned back in your seat. “How about you stop by to listen tomorrow? You have to play the songs for the albums, so I want your opinion anyway.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that. How about going out tonight?” he asked. “It will be a nice distraction for you and some model is celebrating her birthday in Opera.”

You bit your lip. It had been weeks since you had taken a break from songwriting. You had locked yourself up in the studio, cutting off contact with the outside world. You didn’t really want to leave, but now that Duo had mentioned going out, a prickle of excitement settled in your belly.

“Sure,” you said. “Why not?”

“We can grab a bite to eat first if I pick you up in an hour or so?” Duo suggested.

You checked your watch and gasped when you saw the time. It was already six thirty. “I won’t make that. Gotta look fancy and all, so pick me up at nine.”

“Sure thing. See you, Babe!”

You hung up and collected your sheet music from the various places you had left them around the room. Within ten minutes you were on your way home. 

Duo was exactly on time. Since he barely managed to show up in a timely manner for rehearsals, you knew he had to be excited to go out clubbing. You had checked the model that was celebrating her birthday and made a mental note to congratulate her. Sylvia Noventa was on the rise, and you liked her natural look and honest attitude.

The excitement you felt wasn’t only because of the prospect of a good night out dancing. You hoped a certain someone would show his face at the club. After Quatre Winner’s party you hadn’t had time to see him. Heero hadn’t seemed bothered by it, since he had been spotted at various parties with some glitzy socialite dangling on his arm. You didn’t understand how he could stand a whole night in Dorothy Catalonia’s company. The heiress was a spoiled brat always looking to pick an argument with anyone she didn’t like. She was a slimy snake.

You’d find a good spot on the dance floor and show Heero what he was missing, you vowed with a grin. 

“What are you laughing about?” Duo asked you.

“Nothing.” You shook your head. “Looking forward to tonight?”

“Hell yeah. Hilde said she was gonna be there too.” The wistful look that entered his eyes had you sighing.

“Duo,” you said, “only looking at her isn’t going to get you Hilde. You gotta do something about it.”

“Yeah yeah… Give me some credit, okay.” He gave you a pat on your arm. “Tonight I’ll snatch her up and kiss her.”

“Good luck. Make sure you’re not drunk when you’re doing it or she’ll have your head.” You winked at him.

You arrived at the club and sighed at the line that was already forming outside. “Why is it always so fucking crazy out here?” 

“Relax, we can go in right away.” Duo said while parking his car. He turned off the engine. “I recently met the owner and he’s quite a nice guy.”

“Hmm…” You got out of the car and smoothed your dress.

Tonight you were wearing a deep blue top with a deep V-neck and a faux leather, flared skirt that ended mid-thigh. The black pumps were gorgeous and decorated with lace and a tiny butterfly on the toe. 

Duo led you in the direction of the entrance and flashed a smile at the bouncer. “We’re here on Howard’s invitation.”

“Names?” The bouncer inquired while grabbing the guest list from a side table.

“Duo Maxwell and -Y/N- -L/N-.”

“Right here.” The bouncer crossed off your names from the list and nodded. “Have a nice evening.”

“Thank you.” You gave him a polite smile and followed Duo inside. 

The club was already packed with people, and music was pounding from the speakers. The party was in full swing, with people dancing and drinking the night away. You spotted Sylvia Noventa at the bar. 

“I’m gonna say hi to Sylvia,” you told Duo.

Duo was already looking around. “Hilde is over there,” he said, while pointing in the opposite direction. “I’m gonna be with her, okay?”

“Sure!” You walked off and smiled when Sylvia noticed you.

“Hi!” you greeted her, while giving her a hug. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks!” She gave you a beaming smile. “How are you?”

“Busy writing new songs. And you?”

“I just landed the new campaign for Diesel!” she told you. “It’s awesome.”

“That’s great!” you said. “Good luck with that!”

“Thanks. So, you’ve got a new album coming up?”

“I’m gonna record during autumn. Wanna come to the release party?” you asked.

She grinned at you. “Sure! I love your music.”

“Great! I’ll contact your manager for the tickets, okay?” 

She nodded and then was pulled away by a guy for a dance. You turned around and ordered a Martini, wandering around the dance floor with your drink in hand. You spotted people you knew but didn’t feel like hanging out with, and decided to find Duo and Hilde. Just as you reached them, you saw Heero entering the club. 

Your heart did a somersault in your chest at the sight of him. God damn it, he looked good. He was wearing black jeans and a white tank top that exposed strong and muscular arms. Dorothy Catalonia was wrapped all around him, and you curled your lips in disgust. 

“Ugh…” you groaned, while turning towards Hilde. “That woman is the vilest thing I have ever seen.”

Hilde gave you a knowing look. “That’s just jealousy talking.”

“No. Even without my jealousy she is still disgusting.” You shook your head.

“If you don’t want him to hang out with her, you gotta claim him for yourself, you know,” Hilde said with a chuckle and wrapped her arm around your waist. 

Right. Like Heero Yuy would allow you to catch him. He was only interested in sex, and that went for you too. You were too busy to form an attachment and quite frankly, your lives differed too much. Add to that his growing rivalry with Zechs Merquise and it was a no go. You really didn’t want to be in the middle of that. You preferred to stay out of the press as much as possible. 

But the sex though… Oh, how much you would give to have another night with him. Damn it, the man was Adonis personified with that body and he was the best lover you had ever had. A sultry smile came to play over your mouth as memories flitted through your mind. You’d seduce him, you decided. Right under Dorothy Catalonia’s nose. 

You could tell when he noticed you, because that stare practically burned on your back. You turned your head in his direction and gave him a seductive smile. Those dark blue eyes flashed with heat, and even from the distance you could feel the pull. Desire exploded in your belly, but you weren’t going to make a move yet. 

Besides, Dorothy came to claim his attention and dragged him towards the bar. Duo went and returned with a round of drinks and together with him and Hilde you toasted to the new album you were going to record. 

Three drinks later, you found yourself on the dance floor with Hilde. Duo had gone for a smoke, promising to be back soon with more drinks. 

“Duo is giving me the eyes again,” Hilde said with a grin. “Maybe I should go for it.”

“Yes, please!” you exclaimed. “It’s about damn time!”

A burst of laughter escaped her and she did a happy twirl. You smiled at her excitement and casually looked around to see where Heero was. He was seated at the bar and Dorothy was nowhere in sight. You contemplated going over to him. Hilde followed your line of vision and grinned. 

“Go talk to him,” she said while giving you a shove. “I’ll go and find Duo.”

You rolled your eyes at her and moved off the dance floor and made your way to the bar, adding a little more sway to your hips. Heero noticed your approach and slammed back his drink, before mentioning the bartender over. You reached him and slipped your arm around his neck from behind.

“Hi,” you murmured huskily in his ear. 

The bartender put two drinks down on the bar and Heero wordlessly passed one of them to you. 

“So, where did your date go?” you drawled. 

“No idea,” he said gruffly, before slamming the drink back. 

The move exposed his throat and you were quick to lean in and nuzzle his skin. “Good.”

You sipped your drink, surprised to find out he guessed your drink of choice. You felt a rush of triumph when he turned around on his bar stool so he sat facing you, and slipped his arm around your waist. He tugged you closer until you stood between his legs. You gave him a sultry smile and played with the hair at the back of his head. 

“Tell me, did you come here because you knew I would be here tonight?” he asked.

You scoffed. “No. But I hoped you would be here.”

“Aah…” He smirked.

“I was actually planning to snatch you right from under Catalonia’s nose, but she disappoints.” You tossed your hair over your shoulder and leaned in. “Fuck, I want you, Heero.”

He grabbed you by the back of your neck and tipped your head back, scraping his teeth along the side of your throat. Your eyes drifted shut as a shiver ran down your spine at the contact. You slammed your glass down on top of the bar, afraid to drop it. You knew Opera was a place where paparazzi liked to hang out, but you couldn’t care less. At the moment you were only focused on getting your way.

Heero took your hand and got off the bar stool, tugging you with him as he made his way to the back of the club. There was a hallway there that led to the toilets, and it was much quieter there. He pushed you against the wall and slammed his hands against it on either side of your head. 

You gazed at him with a challenging look in your eyes, daring him to make a move. His eyes were burning with lust and you could feel the heat radiate of him in waves. You raised your hands and smoothed them down his chest, feeling his muscles jump at your touch. He swore and dragged you closer for a heated kiss.

Fire met fire and you moaned freely under his onslaught. He wasn’t gentle and practically invaded your mouth. You tasted paradise. You clung to him, pressing your body against his with a wantonness you only experienced with him. Jesus, he was already driving you crazy with just one kiss. You ground your hips into his, against the growing bulge in his jeans and he groaned. 

Abruptly, he pulled back and grabbed your wrist, dragging you with him once more, further down the hallway, passed the toilets and towards a backdoor. He pushed it open and it slammed shut behind you. You found yourself in a deserted alleyway and grinned. It was an almost familiar setting. You slipped your arms around his waist from behind and slid one of your hands down, cupping him through the coarse material of his jeans. 

He threw back his head, a hiss escaping him.

“Tell me,” you panted against his ear. “Did you miss me?”

“Shouldn’t I ask you that question?” he countered. 

You made quick work of the fly of his jeans. You slipped one hand inside and under his boxers, grasping his erection, giving it a few teasing strokes. 

“This is kinda how we did it the first time,” you breathed in his ear. “I want you to fuck me like you did back then.”

He groaned and grabbed your hand, making you pull it back from his jeans. He pressed you up against the wall, quickly lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around him, and hissed when he teased his fingers along the back of your thigh, up to where you needed him most. You leaned in and bit down on his bottom lip, wanting him to hurry. Damn it, you would go with him later if he wanted to go slow, now you just wanted rough and fast. 

Those blue eyes kept yours captive and you were unable to look away. He pushed your underwear aside and you voiced you need with a keening moan when he pressed the tip of his erection against you. 

“Heero…” His name escaped your lips in a breathy whisper. 

And then he was pushing inside. You lowered your head against his shoulder and muffled your cry of rapture, biting down on his skin. He paused when he was fully sheathed, his breathing harsh against your ear as he struggled for control. 

“Promise me you’ll come with me when I leave,” he all but growled.

“Yes,” you hissed impatiently. “Yes, damn it.”

He chuckled and leaned in for a deep kiss. You kept your mouth pressed against his as he started to move, his hips snapping against yours. His rhythm was rough and hurried, his grasp on your hips almost painful. You didn’t care that he was leaving bruises. You slipped a hand underneath the collar of his white tank top, finding a nipple to scrape your nails over it. You buried your other hand in his hair, tugging on the dark locks. 

When the need for air became too much, you broke away from the kiss, throwing your head back as the waves of pleasure became more frequent. You bit down on your bottom lip to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape you, but it was to no avail when he changed his angle, hitting that spot that made you see stars.

Within moments you came apart in his arms, a sharp cry escaping you as release rolled through your body. Your muscles clamped down on him, triggering his own orgasm and you moaned when you felt the sticky heat of his release. Spent, you rested your head against his shoulder and tried to catch your breath. 

He slowly pulled out of you and lowered you to the ground, but you didn’t let go of him. Your legs felt like jelly and you needed him to hold you up. You felt him nuzzle your hair and smiled, tightening your grip on him in response. 

“We have to go back inside,” he murmured after a while.

“Yeah…” You lifted your head from his shoulder and smiled at him. 

He leaned in for a kiss that could almost be called tender, and then stepped back. “Come on.”

You were quite surprised to find the backdoor opened from the outside, and slipped into the club once more. You turned towards Heero in front of the toilets and grinned.

“I have my phone with me,” you told him. “Just let me know when you’re ready to go.”

He smirked and squeezed your buttock, before walking away. You slipped into the ladies room to freshen up and then went to find Hilde and Duo again. They were dancing together, arms wrapped around each other in a manner that told you Duo finally put his moves on her. Not wanting to disturb them, you wandered off to the bar. Heero sat on the far end, and it looked like Dorothy Catalonia had found him once again. You ordered another Martini and sipped the drink slowly, while sneaking a look at Heero from under your lashes.

You grinned when you found out he was looking at you too, much to Catalonia’s dismay, who gave you an icy glare. You were curious to see how he would ditch her to take you home, but you were looking forward to it. A shiver went down your spine at the thought of being in bed with him again. There was no denying the physical attraction and the chemistry. 

With a grin, you finished your drink and wandered off to the dance floor again.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! :3


End file.
